1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control handswitch for a portable X-ray unit, and in particular to a remote control handswitch for a portable X-ray unit capable of achieving a multifunction operation based on a click operation of a two-step switch.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional portable X-ray unit is classified into a fixed type and a mobile type based on a state that it is portable or not. The portable X-ray unit represents a portably movable X-ray unit that does not have any limit for the place of use.
In addition, a controller capable of controlling a conventional X-ray photographing apparatus is adapted to properly adjust a tube voltage by an input voltage adjusting unit, and a direct or indirect photographing operation is selective. An exposure degree of an X-ray is properly set. There is provided a numbering display unit. An operator controls all functions of a photographing apparatus using a controller through a microphone connected with a speaker in the side of a camera obscura.